


I'll Fight for You

by Yishy2003



Series: BBS One-Shots! [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Awesome Bryce, M/M, Saving, Things Wents Wrong, evil robots, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/pseuds/Yishy2003
Summary: Bryce is determined to defeat every evil robot and save his loved ones.





	

Robots should never be trusted and Bryce knew that. The McQuaid family knew that there was burning evil deep within each metal being. Bryce was always taught to never give trust to one and he grew up that way, ignoring every robot in range. His beliefs in robots lead to him trying to warn every citizen of his large town about the secret hell that could soon rain in the U.S. Yet, his attempts to tell the world failed miserably, people ignoring him and thinking he was delusional. However Bryce wasn’t delusional. He was right.

A few years after Bryce’s petty warnings, the world went into pure and utter chaos. Robots found out ways to disable themselves from the program that kept them sane and turned against humanity. It first started with one going berserk, which was easily shot by police. Then it was a small group, which was taken out by the government. But then it was every robot known to man that attacked everyone and everything. 

Bots held advanced war guns that could kill ten people on one booming shot. People screamed and ran around the streets, trying to escape the robots that went rogue. Blood swirled the streets and bits of flesh covered walls and sidewalks. It was a bloodbath.

The machines decided to gather every person who worked for Wrecker Inc. and lock them up to be tortured later. Going against their wishes, Bryce unlocked his basement that he didn't allow anyone access to and geared up. 

Bryce grabbed at least three guns and a couple of explosives just in case he got caught in a sticky situation. He pocketed a knife made especially for piercing through robotic metals for close range use. Satisfaction course through Bryce as he went back upstairs, remembering to lock the basement. 

The strawberry blonde yanked his phone off the counter and made a quick call to his close friend, Luke. See, the Patterson family and the McQuaid family were very close and shared the same hatred for robots. They both knew that one day they would go against America in the blink of an eye. So, they were overly prepared and it worked out in the end.

“Luke, meet at the central library,” Bryce instructed, stepping outside his comfy home. “Ryan's in great danger. So is Jonathan. We have to get to them before the bots do.”

“Shit! I totally fucking forgot they worked there! Ohm's position ain't any better. They'll surely go after him.” Luke made an accurate point. Ryan was the son of the owner of Wrecker Inc. Although he was apart of the family who created the untrustworthy monsters, he was on Bryce and Luke’s side. Ryan didn't trust robots one bit. 

Jonathan didn’t either. The only reason he worked there was for Ryan, who got lonely from time to time when he had to stay there for countless hours observing projects, standing aside boring meetings, and listening to his father rant about how amazing this idea was. Well, look where it led to. 

“See you there.” Bryce put his phone away and began his journey to the library. He constantly checked behind him to assure himself no robots we following. They were quick and could appear at any moment. 

Bryce also had to hide from large hordes of robots since he was outnumbered and couldn't shoot all of them at once. When killing robots, you always had to aim for the chest, where their core was located. One precise shot would down one in an instant , disabling all movement and interactions. 

Bryce had to shoot very few robots before he made it to his destination. Hiding behind the thick pillars of the entrance, he waited for Luke. Bryce looked around to have his eyes land on a street covered in blood and guts. His stomach twisted at the sight, hoping his friends were alive and well. He never understood why people thought robots were a thing of the future. They just showed how lazy humans were and how they needed a hunk of metal to do their work for them. It was ridiculous. 

Bryce was extracted from his thoughts by loud gunshots from the opposite street. He whipped around to meet Luke and a group of robots chasing after him in the distance. Luke turned around to shoot at least two robots, then kept running to avoid being caught. 

Bryce cursed under his breath as he tried to find a strategic way to eliminate the bots. He then spotted a boom-shotgun on the road of the bloodied street and hurried to retrieve it. 

Bryce examined it to discover it had two unused rounds stored in its ammo clip which was more than enough. He sprinted towards the horde, beside Luke, and blasted the weapon at the robots, killing all in the front and knocking the rest down. He unsheathed his sharp blade and stabbed every single one of them in their core, even the dead ones just to make sure. 

Realizing Bryce's pattern, Luke grabbed his own blade and helped out. After each metal being was dead, the two breathed out in exhaustion and wiped the visible sweat off their foreheads.   
“What happened to being stealthy?” Bryce asked, cleaning his blade from the yellow robot juice that stained it.

“One of them fucking caught me off guard. Snuck behind me in an alleyway, then alerted others.” Luke sighed. “And my pistol is fucking jammed so I couldn't shoot them. Bastards.”

“We have to get to Central Square.” Bryce swapped the boom-shot for his rifle and started jogging towards the square. 

“Hold up. How the hell are we gonna find ‘em?” Bryce froze.

"We just have to listen for the screams." Bryce continued into the flesh covered street. Luke frowned as he followed the blonde. 

They avoided the dangers to the best of their abilities, taking narrow routes and hiding behind large objects. The screeches of people became louder the closer they got to the square. Luke peeked the corner at the entrance of the square and gasped. It was much worse than he had anticipated. There was blood splattered on cars, shops, and streets and large chunks of flesh joined them. The robots roamed noisily, looking for any survivors, and when they did, the humans were brought out and blasted on the spot. 

Floating with advanced technology were cages that held five to six workers of Wrecker Inc., the people banging ferociously on the metal bars, begging to be set free. Luke eye’s widened when he spot one of their friends being thrown into the cage with two other locals. He was screaming curse words at them as the robots locked the cage.

“I-I found Delirious.” Luke pointed to let Bryce know Jon’s location. “How are we gonna get to him? There’s too many of them.”

“I have a plan, but it’s risky,” Bryce said, handing Luke one of his grenades. “Gather them all in one area, then throw this grenade. It should kill most of them. I’ll free the workers while you do so.” 

Luke hesitated before pocketing the explosive and running out onto the field. 

“Hey! Over here you robotic bastards!” The bots turned to the obnoxious racket and immediately went after Luke. With persistent movements, Luke ran around the square to collect them in one massive group. Meanwhile, Bryce freed each frightened worker from their holding cell, getting thanks from all of them. He rushed as fast as his legs could move to the cages and smashed the scanner to disable the lock. Making it to Jon, Bryce gave him a small, silly smile before rescuing his childhood friend. 

“Bryce, thank fucking god,” Jon cheered. “Where is-” 

A loud unexpected explosion cut Jon’s sentence off, making the two turn their heads to the source. There were robot parts flying high into the air, some “robot blood” in the mix. The large hunks of metal collapsed to the floor and there stood Luke, proudly admiring the destruction. 

“Found him.”

“Delirious, where’s Ohm?” Bryce’s question made Jon freeze, then his lips curve downwards.

“They took him. I don't know where exactly, but they was heading in the direction of Wrecker lab.”

Bryce’s face paled as Luke approached the two with concern. “What’s the deal?”

“What? No love for Delirious?” Luke rolled his eyes playfully and slung Jon over his shoulder, spinning him around.

“How’s this for a greeting?” Jon laughed loudly, banging his fist against Luke’s back to let him down. Luke chuckled as he granted Jonathan’s wishes. As adorable as that was, Bryce couldn’t stop thinking about Ryan. What were those robots gonna do to him?

“We have to find him,” Bryce said, referring to Ryan and the potential danger he was in. Jon and Luke nodded in agreement and Bryce handed Jon his pistol and ammo clips. 

The three ran towards Wrecker laboratory in hopes to find Ryan. They were, of course, careful and stealthy to avoid any unwanted attention from the metal beasts. Bryce had to shoot stab a few from behind since there was no other way around. Nonetheless, they made it to Wrecker lab without being caught. 

Unfortunately, the building was ginormous and who take some time to explore through all of it. But, that’s what they didn’t have. Time.

The advantage of having a friend who worked at Wrecker Inc. was the access to security footage on the third floor. So, Bryce and Luke followed Jon to the camera room where they could find Ryan easier. Using his ID card, Jon unlocked the room with a satisfying ding and threw open the door. He hopped into the wheely chair and typed as fast as his fingers could move to view all cameras throughout the building. The three friends scanned the recording for Ryan’s whereabouts and the robots that took him. 

“There.” Luke jammed his finger at a recording located towards the far right. Jon maximized the window Luke indicated and paused with shock. The watched as bots threw Ryan into a large metal machine with one side being glass for viewing pleasures. Ryan got up and slammed his fist against the window in anger and fear, begging for release.

“No, no, no, no! We have to get to the basement now!” Jon jumped up from the seat and sprinted out the room. Bryce and Luke quickly followed behind him, asking what was happening. “They threw him in the Robot Grinder! If they turn that on, he’ll be dead in less than 2 minutes!”

The adrenaline rushed through all of them as the skipped multiple steps and hopped over railings. It was a race against the clock and they were determined to get to the basement in order to save their distraught partner. When they arrived at the entrance of the basement, Jon swiped his card and forced the door open, shooting the two robots to his left.

Ryan flicked his head up toward all the commotion and realized his friends were here to rescue him. He felt the rumble of the grinder moving slowly down above him and whimpered in fear. 

Jon rushed to the computer, clacking away at the keys in desperation to disable the contraption before it got to Ryan. Luke killed off every robot that went after Jon for protection while Bryce fought of the ones going after him. Bryce snuck a glance at Ryan to see him staring with worry, his eyes dilated with fear. Bryce growled in anger as he whipped out the boom-shotgun, gathering the robots in one area, and shooting them all down at once. Then, he shot the very few that were still alive.

“Jon! Get this thing to stop!” Bryce commanded, jogging in front of Ryan.   
“It’s not stopping!’ Jon panicked.

“What do you mean it’s not stoppin’?!” Luke rushed over to Jon’s side to watch his attempts.   
“It won’t let me fucking shut it down!” Jon cursed.

Bryce looked towards Ryan who was letting tears roll down his cheeks, shaking in his place. Ryan used his hot breath to make fog appear on the glass and with shaky fingers traced “I <3 u.” 

“No, Ohm we’ll get your out.” Ryan slowly shook his head in defeat, looking up to see the grinder was closing in on him. He collapsed to the floor to slow his inevitable death and Bryce went down with him. Bryce looked at the man in front of him with guilt and sorrow. This was the man he loved for quite some time now. And the fact that he had to figure out Ryan’s similar feelings through a deadly experience was shameful. 

Bryce slowly placed his hand on the glass, wanting something resembling touch. Ryan rose his trembling hand and did the same, making Bryce burst into tears.   
“I love you, Ohm,” Bryce quivered. Abruptly, the death machine stopped with cheers of joy from Jon and Luke.

“Yes! It fucking stopped!” Jon shouted excitedly, pumping his hands in the air.

Bryce looked up in relief as the grinder was retracting back to the top. He sprung up and unlocked the door with the key card Jonathan threw to him and pulled Ryan into a tight embrace. Ryan let his tears soak Bryce’s dark grey shirt as he cried out of pure happiness. He pushed Bryce away only to pull him into a warm kiss, their salty tears mixing with their vigorous love for each other. Their feelings were finally represented with a powerful kiss that could kill. If it could, then every robot known to man would be extinct. The pulled apart, breathing heavily as Jon and Luke celebrated silently to themselves.

Bryce beamed and handed Ohm one of his guns.

“Let’s go kick some ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write!
> 
> I love beast Bryce. It makes me happy!
> 
> Hopefully you like this oneshot!
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Til next time!


End file.
